Down Time
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In a rare moment of down time Michael intends to cool off in the clear cool waters of the lake in Their garden, a small mischievous baby brother decides he wants in on the fun too. Meanwhile, Lucifer is waiting for the perfect moment to jump out on his big brother and make him scream like a little fledgling, and maybe play in the water too.
1. Chapter 1

Small hands pushed the large leaves away, red eyes peered out from behind, the tiny body still pretty hidden in the shadows of the plants and trees. He was like an animal stalking its prey. In front of him was his older brother, intending, now that he had a day off from duties, to relax in the cool lake of crystal clear blue water.

His target, a larger man, older in age, slowly shedding his clothing until he was in nothing more then the bottom half of his robes. He gently laid his warriors leather skirt on a rock, his top over the warriors skirt, and his sandals pushed up against the rock, sword leaning softly against the large rocks side. Although he was bare chested, the tiny one could still see the leather arm bands around the elder man's biceps. How the muscles rustled and twitched underneath them. He stretched out, his arms stretching out on both sides, his magnificent white wings stretching out widely in all directions.

All in all, he was completely unsuspecting of any sort of attack that might happen from a certain little brother who was hiding in the under brush behind him.

Giggling under his breath, he took his leave, rushing forward before his big brother could turn around and latching onto his waist, hugging him tightly.

Michael stumbled forward a step at the impact of the tiny body ramming into him. Rolling his eyes fondly at his little baby brother.

"Hello Lucifer"

"Mikey!"

He chuckled as he reached down to pick up his little baby brother into his arms. Admittedly the elder angel was a bit surprised when his hands made contact with bare skin as he lifted the small angel up. Lucifer, like him, was in nothing but his under skirt of his robes. It was not as shocking though considering Lucifer was currently going through a phase where clothing was currently enemy number one, Father had just be able to convince him that clothing at dinner time was _not_ an option. Lucifer giggled adorably as he was lifted up above his big brothers head, his tiny hands clasping onto Michael's large wrists and his legs bent slightly at the knees, his smile could out shine the sun it was so bright.

The smile that spread across Michael's face was as genuine and loving as one could be, Lucifer had that ability over people.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

Lucifer giggled again, his red eyes morphing blue and shining like diamonds. Michael grinned playfully at the little fledgling.

"I wanna'd ta play with you!"

The elder archangel nodded slowly, Lucifer's smile sliding slowly from his face when his big brother didn't automatically give his consent to what he had wanted from him. This did not go unnoticed by Michael, but it was all part of the plan.

"I don't know Little One, you should be punished for attempting to sneak up and frighten me, should you not?"

His big brother raised an eyebrow in the same way he did when he was getting ready to scold him for something. He knew he shouldn't have tried to scare his big brother but never had he thought that this would happen, that he would get in trouble for wanting to play with his big brother. His happy smile slipped, he huffed slightly as he was lifted higher, and promptly squealed in happy laughter when his beloved big brother buried his face in his chubby tummy and began to nibble playfully. His little fingers tangled in his big brothers hair and he pulled and pushed at the same time, trying to dislodge his big brother from his tummy.

Michael smiled at the happy shrieks and giggles pouring from his dearest baby brothers mouth, relishing in the squeal he released when he took a deep breath and blew a large raspberry right into his beloved baby brother's ticklish tummy. He always favored tickling his dearest baby brothers tummy as it always got the best reactions, and besides his baby brother had the cutest laugh that ever rang in Heaven.

The elder archangel pulled away from his brothers tummy, smiling up at him as the tiny fingers finally stopped pulling at his hair.

"Would you care to come swimming with me?"

Lucifer nodded happily, the bright smile having returned to his face and his older brother had the feeling that it was there to stay now. Pulling him down onto his hip, nuzzling him close for a moment whilst brushing a kiss to his brothers forehead, he wrapped an arm under his small bottom and slowly dipped his feet into the shallow water. He let the cool water relax his muscles, seep into his core and calm every nerve. Having the added weight of his beloved baby brother on his hip as he allowed himself this moment of rest only made it better.

Ever since Lucifer had been able to be left on his own devices (for certain amounts of time mind you, he was still in that stage where he was getting into most things he was not meant to be) he had found himself having to return to his usual duties and not having all the time he wanted to get to spend time with his favorite baby brother. Lucifer's tiny fingers softly digging into the skin of his shoulder had never felt so good.

The cool water flowed around his waist, lightly smacking Lucifer's tiny feet. Much to his shock and surprise, the tiny fledgling let out a small cry of fear and climbed up higher on his big brothers side. He stopped walking out into the water and turned his attention back to his baby brother, his features glazed over in concern for his brother's fear.

"Luci? Whats wrong Baby Brother?"

At first, he had looked and acted as if he wanted to play in the cool water with his big brother, but now he was not so sure. In fact, he was even a wee bit terrified. The small blonde child whimpered slightly and huddled closer to his big brothers side, Michael always made the scary things go away, especially when he had his big flaming sword. Michael accommodated his brothers movement by lifting his arm under his bottom to lift him higher away from the water. The small Morning Star buried his face in his Big Brothers shoulder, away from the world. Michael reached forward, cradling his cheek, rubbing at it with his thumb.

After a long moment, the small angel finally mumbled into his bare shoulder.

"Mikey, I 'cared! I don't wants to play in the waters anymore!"

Now he was confused, Lucifer always wanted to play with him in the water, why did he suddenly change his mind?

"What ever are you scared of Dear One?"

A sniffle and most probably a small coating of snot on his skin, "I nots touch the bottom!"

Now he understood the issue here. Usually when they played together it was in the shallow edge of the cool lake where Lucifer was able to run around and _touch_ the ground on the bottom. And while he himself could, Lucifer was still a small child. Hugging him close as if to embrace his fears away and pressing another loving kiss to his temple, Michael calmed him gently.

"It's alright Small One, you know I would never allow anything to happen to you, nor Father, just a bit farther"

"You not lets me go?"

"Never"

Lucifer seemingly relaxed at that promise, melting back into his big brother's shoulder comfortably. Michael took that as his cue to keep going and began walking again. They only went a few more feet before stopping for good. Michael sat on what must have been an underwater rock (how he knew it was there is something Lucifer is still trying to figure out to this day) and pulled his baby brother around into his lap. Lucifer leaned back in his chest, smiling happily as he splashed at the water in a fashion any child his age would. Michael smiled over his shoulder, splashing some at the water too, basking in his dearest brothers squeals when cool water splashed gently across his face. Lucifer smiled happily as he turned slightly in his big brothers hold, splashing water into his face.

Least to say it wasn't long until an all out splash war had commenced.

* * *

It was a long time before their splash war ended for good, Lucifer swore he won (but the wiggling fingers in a certain someones tummy by a certain someone's big brother that ended up ending the war told a different story) however Michael was indulgent to his dearest baby brother's wants and admitted defeat anyway. Having exited the water and laid out in the warm soft grass on the shore.

God found His two sons sleeping soundly on the soft grass near the glistening lake in Their garden. He smiled fondly at the two and pulled a camera (He was God-He can do what He wants) out of His robes to take a picture of the sight before Him.

Lucifer had somehow wrapped himself in his big brother's top, and was still small enough to curl up completely on top of Michael's chest, the elder's arms wrapped protectively around him form as to keep him from falling off, the child was hugging his left arm to his chest as he slept on comfortably and safe. Michael had tucked his golden head under his chin, sleeping happily and calmly around his baby brother, still ever his protector.

God smiled at them before turning towards the setting sun, He'd take them back to their rooms in a bit, and maybe He'd give them another brother to play with.

He had a feeling that Lucifer would be a wonderful older brother, he had had a great teacher after all.

* * *

 **Who doesn't like Michael and baby!Lucifer fluff!**


	2. Chapter 2

QUICK GUYS! I need help figuring out what to do next! I have set up a poll on my profile, please go check it out! I BEG YOU LOL! YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME SO MUCH! AND YOU HAVEN'T STEERED ME WRONG YET!

THANK YOU AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


End file.
